Future
by Sparkkeee
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. The Weasley/Potters are getting ready to go back to Hogwarts, and they all find out that their mothers are all pregnant. What could go wrong Lily and Ginny's POVs. Set 22 years after Deathly Hallows
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so somethings may seem unrealistic. But it is my story and this is how I wanted it. I am horrible at proper punctuation and spelling. If you don't like the story than don't read it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Ginny's POV**

No way. I kept thinking while pacing the bathroom. I look down at the positive pregnancy test in my hand. All of my worries disappears at the thought of my other children. They were all going back to Hogwarts in two days. Tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley.

Lily needed to get her fourth year books and new robes as she had grown over the summer.

James only wanted to go to Diagon Alley to go see his cousin Fred and buy stuff from the Weasley's joke shop.

Albus wanted to go check out the new quidditch gear. He has saved his pocket-money and holiday money for the passed two years to buy a new broomstick.

_"Mum"_ I heard Lily say from outside the bathroom.

_"Yes, Lily?"_ I asked her

_"Are you alright? Can I come in?"_ she asked in the sweetest voice. I looked down at my pregnancy stick when Lily started to turn the knob.

I thought in need to hide this, Harry, Ron, and dad were on a three-month long auror mission they left at the beginning of August, but then I thought no Lily always wanted a little sister or brother her brothers always picked on her.

_"Yes, Lil I have something to tell you."_ She walked in and close the door and looked at me.

_"What is it mum?"_ I held out my hand and Lily looked confused and then yelled in excitement.

_"Really, mum?"_ I smile at her and nod. Lily hugged me.

Most people have a hard time when there daughters become teenagers but Lily was going to turn 14 this year and were as close as ever. Lily smiled then got this look on her face.

I ask her _"What is wrong? Hun."_ she looks at me and smiled deviously.

_"Nothing is wrong but can we play a trick on everyone?"_ I look at her and said _"What do you have in mind?"_

Lily was a sweetheart and her brothers took advantage of that I had waited for the day she would fight back.

She said _"Can we pretend that I'm pregnant for a day I'll start crying and the boys will try to see what is wrong and I'll show them the test, and then go and tell everyone."_ I looked at her with a questioning face.

She sees it and adds. _"I'm promise I'm not I have only made out with Finn."_ I smiled at her Finn was Seamus's son in Lily's year they had dated since April.

_"Ok just checking. That sound like a funny prank."_ So I kissed her on her cheek and went to make dinner.

**Lily's POV**

I waited till mum had left the room. Then I started to fake cry. Which turned into real crying. I grabbed the stick in my hand while opening the bathroom door. I then sat on the toilet and started bawling.

Albus and James were heading downstairs as they had smelled mum cooking. They stopped at the door and looked at each other and then slowly walked in.

_"Lil"_ Albus said in a worried voice.

_"What is wrong? Lils."_ James said

I held out my hand with the positive test in it and looked up at my brothers still crying.

_"What is it?"_ James said taking it from me then looked at it closely.

His face dropped and then he started hugging me. Albus still confused grabbed the stick out of James hand. Then dropped the stick.

And said _"Eww! You peed on that."_ I fought back a laugh.

James smacked him. Albus sat on the other side of me stroking my hair.

Then mum walked upstairs and said _"Potter's dinnertime!"_

She looked in the bathroom and said _"What did you do to my daughter?"_ Playing along.

James jumped up and said _"We didn't do this. That's disgusting."_

Albus said _"It was Finn, right?"_ He said looking at me. I nodded threw sobs.

Albus ran out of the room. Mum ran after him _"Albus, What is going on? What are you doing?"_

**Ginny's POV**

He spun around and said acidly _"Finn got Lily pregnant. I'm going to write him and Uncle Seamus."_ then he finished running up the stairs.

I ran into the drawing-room and grabbed some parchment and a quill. I whistled for Aviana my owl to come. I quickly but neatly wrote to Seamus.

_Seamus,_

_If you get a letter from Albus or James. About Lily being pregnant. Just know that it is not true she is sick of her brothers pranking her. So she is pranking them back. So to restated LILY IS NOT PREGNANT! Make sure you explain this to Finn I don't want mine and Lily's prank to ruin their relationship. Don't freak out the children haven't had sex yet. They have only made out. I'm close with Lily and she is very open she tells me everything, she tells everyone everything. I will tell you if or when they plan too. But Lily informs me that it will not be until sixth or seventh year till she goes that far with anyone. And she has to have dated them for two years or more._

_Ginny (Weasley) Potter_

I sent the letter and said to Aviana.

_"Aviana, get that there as fast as you can and I will buy you two things that you want from Diagon Alley tomorrow."_ The bird looked at me and nodded then took off.

I went back down to stairs Albus wasn't back yet. Good Aviana would have had a good head start. James had got Lily to stop crying he was saying.

_"Don't worry Lil, one of the greatest things about being Weasley/Potters is that you come from a great line of family and friends. You'll be fine. Everyone will support you no matter."_ She looked at him then to me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

_"James"_ I said _"I would like to speak to your sister. Alone. Please."_

He slowly got up and kissed Lily on the head and walked out of the room. Lily wiped her eyes and smiled at me.

She said _"I got them. Do you think we should tell them or prank the rest of the family too."_ She said feeling proud of her acting.

Then Aviana started pecking on the window. There was a letter from Seamus.

_Ginny,_

_Thanks for the warning. Not even 5 mins after we got your letter Albus sent us a howler. I had already explained it to Finn he laughed and said she finally cracked. Were fine. Although you may want to wash Albus' mouth out with soap. It was foul. Even worse than Ron in all are years at Hogwarts. Thank you and Please keep me updated on the status of the kids relationship. Finn says to tell Lily that he can't wait to see her in Diagon Alley tomorrow. And that he misses her._

_Bye, Seamus_

_"So, Lily have you figured out what you're doing next?_ I asked. She said _"I was thinking tonight is the annual Weasley/Potter back to school dinner and sleepover at The Burrow. I think it would be funny if I pretend to have morning sickness. Getting everyone worried which will lead to Albus or James telling."_

I looked at her and said _"You are down right scary when you want to be."_ She smiled at me.

_"Ok well then we need more details."_

_"Like what?"_ she asked

_"Like we need you to wear a couple of tank tops under a sweater to make you look bigger in the stomach and in the boobs."_

Lily looked down at herself she had only just started growing boobs.

_"Ok anything else."_ She said studying her body in the mirror

_"Um… Not physically. The rest is mental questions. I'll ask you some and you answer. So you can get your story straight. Lets do this a little louder so your brothers can and I'll sound angry. Ok. Ready?"_

_"Yes"_ she said getting excited

_"How far along are you?"_ I asked in an almost yell

_"Three and a half months."_ She said seriously yelling back

_"Good answer._ I whispered. _"When did you get pregnant?"_

_"Last day of classes before exams"_ She said hotly

_"Who is the father? Why did you have sex at 13?"_ I screamed but smiling at her so she knew I was playing

_"Finn of course. Because we were sad that the year was almost over and that we wouldn't see each other for two months."_ She yelled

_"Did you not think about your actions?"_ I said acidly

_"No… I was… well lets say to caught up in the moment!"_ She exclaimed

I was beaming with joy at how she had been so believable. Then I whispered

_"Fight me about going to the party tonight. Say things like your not going back because you don't want to see him. And your pregnant at 13 your ashamed at yourself."_

_"GO, Get Ready For The Party Now! Your going to have in interesting year at Hogwarts. You'll have to miss classes to go to appointments and take off when the baby is born to take care of it. You have really screwed your life up Lily. I'm ashamed to call you my daughter now."_

I winked to let her know I was kidding. She winked back then walked over to the bathroom door and wretched it open and screamed.

_"I'M NOT GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS! I'M ASHAMED OF MYSELF! I'M NOT GOING TO BE KNOWN AS LILY POTTER THE ONE THAT GOT PREGNANT IN HER THIRD YEAR AT HOGWARTS! AT 13! AND I'M NOT GOING TO THE PARTY TONIGHT EITHER!"_ She said while stomping up the stairs to her room.

I scream after her _"YES, YOU ARE GOING TONIGHT AND BACK TO SCHOOL YOU ONLY HAVE TO GO FOR FIVE MONTHS BEFORE YOU HAVE TO COME BACK AND PLAN WHAT YOUR DOING FOR YOUR CHILD!"_ I screamed acidly I saw Albus and James standing on the stairs frozen in horror.

Lily stopped and turned and said _"NO! I'M NOT! I DON'T WANT TO!"_

I looked at her _"YES! YOU ARE! STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!"_

_"I AM A CHILD! MUM!" _she said

_"BETTER STOP THINKING THAT AS OF THIS MOMENT YOU ARE NOT. YOU ARE GOING TO BE A MOTHER. YOU HAVE TO GROW UP! FAST! GO GET DRESSED NOW! AND PACK YOUR BAGS ALL OF YOU!"_ I screamed.

Lily stormed into her room with pretend anger. The boys slowly turned around and made there ways into their rooms. I walked downstairs.

Then disapparated into Lily's room. Casting the silencing charm on the door so the boys wouldn't hear. She jumped when the loud crack came and I appeared. She ran over and hugged me.

I smiled and said _"I love you!"_ She smiled back and said _"I love you too. Now let's get ready to go to The Burrow."_

**I don't know where I'm going with this but it has been on my mind for a while. The summary may not even be relevant to the story since I have only written the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, Here is my next chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Lily's POV**

I had already laid out some tank tops to put on and a pretty green sweater. Mum was staring at them and smiled walking over to them.

_"I need your help to put them on."_ I said looking determined she sighed at me.

Mum helped me put on five tank tops and the green sweater. I put some sweat pants on as pants.

Mum laughed. I looked at her and said _"What?"_

She smiled and said _"You look three months pregnant. And the family will tell your not well you look a mess in that outfit."_ she said erupting into laughter.

I looked at myself in the mirror I did look pregnant and a hot mess. Good I thought. I turned and looked at mum I said "We have to act angry at each other. That is going to be hard." She smiled.

Mum left my room and went downstairs and yelled_ "10 mins till we leave."_ I finished packing my over night bag and was thinking of everyone's reactions tonight. I was glad that Dad, Uncle Ron, and Grandpa were on a aurour mission for the next two months.

I stomped my way downstairs and went into the sitting room with my bag and stood by the fireplace waiting for the others. James and Albus came in a minute later and said

_"Don't worry Lil. We won't let anyone hurt you."_ James said wrapping an arm around me.

Albus said _"Yeah, we will curse them if they do and I already sent a howler to Uncle Seamus."_

I looked up suddenly. Mum walked in and said _"James you first then, Albus. I have to explain to your sister how she has to floo differently because of her condition."_

James stepped in the fire-place grabbed some floo powder and said _"The Burrow"_ Albus waited a minute and then did the same.

After Albus had gone. I looked up at mum and said _"Albus, sent a howler to Uncle Seamus he is going to yell at Finn. And he will get in trouble and think I cheated on him."_

Mum said _"I sent a letter to Seamus explaining that it is a prank and told him to tell Finn too. They are ok and understand it is a joke."_

_"Oh thank you mum"_ I said giving her a big hug then I stepped into the fire-place and to some floo powder and said "_The Burrow."_

Everything whirled around and I was squeezed and then came into The Burrow's fireplace.

I stepped out and got a pissed off look on my face and crossed my arms over my chest and sat in an armchair. I heard a whoosh off air behind me and knew my mother was here.

Grandma came bustling in _"Oh Good Ginny dear I need you help in the kitchen. Hello Lily."_ and she walked out of the room all of my cousins came in when my mother walked out.

Dominique, Rose, Molly, Roxanne, and Lucy all walked over and sat down on the couch across from me laughing at some joke. Louis, Fred, Hugo, and my brothers followed them in and stood behind the couches.

Roxie looked up and said _"What is wrong Lily?"_

James said _"Mum and Lily got into a fight. Before we left."_

Hugo chimed in _"Oh poor perfect little Lily did something bad."_

I sat up and looked at Hugo narrowing my eyes and saying _"Stuff it! Hugo!"_

_"What about?"_ Rosie asked staring at her brother

_"I think Finn."_ Albus said trying not to go any further with the story.

_"What about Finn?"_ Molly asked

_"Time for dinner."_ Aunt Hermione said walking into the room

_"Saved by the Bell"_ Albus whispered to James

They all got up and walked into the dining room. I slowly followed when Hermione grabbed my arm and said

_"Your mother told me to give you this."_ She said holding up a puking pastil from George's shop. I smiled taking it from her and said _"Thanks did she tell you what it's for."_ she shook her head no.

She said _"I don't know why you want to puke I'm so sick of it is all I have done for days."_ I stared at her, then said

_"Are you pregnant?"_ She quickly looked up at me and whispered. _"Is it that obvious?"_ I said

_"No, but mum has thrown up a lot too. And she told me that she was pregnant before we came."_ she sighed and said

_"Why is it that Ginny and I are always pregnant together" _I waited till everyone but grandma was seated then I walked in and sat down.

Grandma brought out the food and sat down I started to make a face. Then I put a hand over my mouth swallowing the puking pastil and ran to the nearest toilet. I heard people shouting my name. But I kept running. I heard some voices at the door. But I was to busy puking to hear what the were saying I grabbed the other pill that was in my hand and swallowed it in between a wretch. I took a couple of deep breaths and then stood up and flushed the toilet and washed my hands and mouth out then I went back into the dining room everyone looked up at me.

Grandma said _"Are you alright? Lily dear."_

I smiled and said_ "Yea I'm fine" _and walked back over and sat down putting a hand on my stomach and rubbing. Everyone still stared at me.

_"Are you sure, honey? You look a mess." _Aunt Angelina said

_"Yea, it was just the smell."_ I said they all shook their heads and went back to eating.

_"Are sure look at that outfit have I taught you nothing these past few years?"_ Dominique said

_"Molly why aren't you eating?"_ Uncle Percy said to his daughter

_"Because I had a big lunch and I'm trying to watch my weight."_

I heard Hugo snort down the table and Aunt Hermione sent him a glare.

_"I don't understand why you do this why can't you just care about being healthy. Like Lily and Rosie. They don't care about that type of thing it is silly and juvenile."_ Uncle Percy said I had just taken a mouthful of spaghetti and could not reply but Rosie did.

_"Actually Uncle Percy I get up at 6 every morning and run 5 miles with mum to keep myself in shape."_ He looked at her astonished.

_"Well Lily doesn't care what she looks like. Look at her eating whatever she wants not caring what she looks like and what others think."_

Hugo said _"I think he just called you fat."_

_"He did not Hugo be quiet and eat your food."_ Aunt Hermione said

_"Actually I did but not fat more plump"_ Uncle Percy said

Everyone looked at him.

Grandma shouted "_Percy that is rude and mean shut your mouth."_ I had stopped eating and was just staring at my plate. I knew he had meant my fake baby stomach because I also ran with Rosie and Aunt Hermione every morning, mum comes too.

Lucy looked at me and said_ "Why did you get sick?"_

I shrugged at her. She looked at her mom Audrey.

_"Drop it Luce."_ Percy her dad said

_"But Daddy it reminds me of….."_ Lucy started to say

_"Lucy not now"_ Audrey cut in.

_"What is going on?"_ Grandma said looking at her son curiously

_"Nothing mother"_ he said quickly

Grandma looked at Percy then to Audrey then she gasped. And said _"Your pregnant in the year of multiples."_ she said pointing at Audrey

_"No Lily is the one that is pregnant"_ Albus said before he could stop himself

_"Albus"_ my mother hissed sternly

Everyone went from looking at Grandma to Audrey to Albus and then to me. I turned scarlet still rubbing my stomach everyone's eyes went to my hands.

_"No way"_ Hugo said everyone stared at me then Grandma stood up and said _"Children out NOW!"_

**Hope your liking the story I have more to come.**  



	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter hope you like!**

Chapter 3

**Lily's POV**

I tried to make my exit but she said _"Freeze Lily."_ I looked up at her she had this mad crazy look on her face. It scared me I ran over to my mum. All of my aunts and uncles were standing there staring at me.

Then Uncle George walked over to me and said _"Are you?"_ I nodded and he hugged me. Everyone gasped.

**Ginny's POV**

I stood there my hands on Lily's shoulders. While everyone stared at her. I was glad when George was the first to talk. He asked Lily if she was and she nodded yes. Everyone had millions of questions on their faces I could see. I said

_"Everyone can ask one question. Lily has had a hard day." _Everyone looked at each other. _"George yours doesn't count."_ I said smiling at him. He grinned back.

_"Ok"_ I said signaling for them to go.

_"How far along are you?"_ Hermione asked in a sweet voice

_"Three and a half months."_ Lily whispered

_"When did you get pregnant?"_ Bill said

_"Last day of classes before exams"_ Lily said

_"Who is the father?"_ Angelina said

_"Finn."_ Lily said

_"Why did you have sex at 13?"_ Percy screamed in a terrifying voice

_"Percy!" _I yelled _"Lower your voice now!"_

_"Did you not think about your actions?"_ Mum said

_"No… I was… well lets say to caught up in the moment. At the time!"_ She exclaimed

All my brothers and "sisters" laughed at that except Percy even Audrey laughed.

I looked to Charlie and Layla to see if the had anything to say. Layla smiled and said to my mum. _"You said that it is the year of multiples. What did you mean by that?"_

Mum looked at her and said _"Twins, Triplets, and so on."_

I gulped and touched my stomach Hermione saw and said

_"Lily your not pregnant are you?"_ Lily looked at me and nodded no. She said

_"No I'm not mum is."_ Lily started stripping her sweaters and tank tops off.

_"I was playing a trick one the boys and it got carried away."_ Everyone looked at me.

_"And you knew of this prank?"_ Mum said _"Yes"_ I answered back _"And your pregnant?"_ She said looking at me _"Yes"_ I answered again

I looked at George and he started laughing Angelina joined in and so did Charlie and Natasha. Then the room burst out in laughter except Percy.

George walked up to Lily and hugged her and said _"That was good. A great prank maybe you do have more than just the Weasley hair. I needed that laugh."_ Lily smiled

Everyone told Lily good job and that they totally believed her she bowed and curtsey which sent them into more laughter and Percy's little outburst just set us off again.

_"Ginerva and Lillian what would make you think that was funny?"_ he spat out acidly

Lily looked at him and said

_"My name is Lily not Lillian. And what makes me think that was funny is your reaction. The fact that you are pissed makes it hilarious." _she spat back

_"Now can I continue the prank on the kids or not.? Raise your hand if you vote yes"_

Everyone but Percy raised their hand. I helped Lily put her clothes back on and she sat down and started to cry for two minutes then stopped and smiled she said with puffy and swollen eyes.

_"Look at me like your mad and disappointed. Grandma can you call everyone back in."_

Charlie and George walked over to me and said

_"That is one amazing little girl she obviously isn't as sweet as we all thought she was."_

I looked at them and smiled _"Well duh. She is me daughter."_

We sat down at the table when the kids started to come in. They all looked at Lily puffy eyed and hair a mess then looked back down. Lily just sat there slowly pushing her food around with a fork.

**LILY's POV**

I looked around and saw that Teddy and Victorie were not at the table so trying to divert the attention away from myself I asked _"Where is Teddy and Vic?"_

James snorted and said _"Snogging out in the garden hot and heavy."_

_"James!"_ my mother hissed he looked down at his plate.

_"Bill go get them."_ Grandma said

_"Can I come with you dad?"_ Louis asked

_"No just sit down and eat. It will only take a second."_

_A couple of minutes later._

_"Sorry we late what did we miss."_ Victorie said coming into the room followed by Teddy and Uncle Bill. Uncle Bill had this look of disgust, horror, and sadness all at the same time.

_"Is something wrong Uncle Bill?"_ I asked once again diverting attention from myself.

_"Ummm..."_ He said

_"Dad no" _Victorie said quickly

_"What is wrong Bill?"_ Grandma said

_"Nothing is wrong Grandma. Dad just walked into the door on the way back inside."_ Vic said I noticed Teddy looking completely uncomfortable. Apparently Fred noticed too.

_"Did you catch them doing it?"_ Fred said looking at Uncle Bill with excitement.

_"Bill?"_ Aunt Fleur said Teddy's face had gone completely red at Fred's question.

_"Oh my gosh he did look at Teddy's face!"_ James said quickly everyone turned to look.

**Ginny's POV**

I looked over at Teddy when I heard my son.

_"Victorie!"_ Fleur shouted _"Is this true?"_ I smiled at how much her english improved, you couldn't even tell that french was her first language anymore.

_"Yes"_ Victorie simply replied looking at her mother.

_"Dude this is the best Weasley/Potter back to school dinner and sleepover yet. A pregnant Lily and Bill walking in on his daughter naked with Teddy."_ Fred whispered to James and Albus. They chuckled.

Roxie smacked Fred across the back of the head. She saw me looking at her and winked I smiled back at her she was like her mother not afraid to get in fights. Which is why Angelina and I always got along.

Turning my attention back to the other end of the table. I heard

_"What is all this having sex before marriage?"_ Percy said throwing his hands up in the air.

_"Times are changing it is expectable now to have sex before marriage as long as your careful and not stupid and end up pregnant."_ Vic said to Percy

_"Haha Vic just called Lily stupid because she ended up preggers."_ Hugo said

My face flushed red. Vic saw my face. And quickly said _"No thats different Lily wasn't stupid per-say she was just…. She just didn't think properly before acting. I mean what third year would ever think they would end up pregnant."_

_"And why do you not think that you want end up pregnant?"_ Percy said

_"Because I'm on the pill. Birth control pill."_ Vic said

_"What is that?"_ Percy asked

_"A muggle medicine that prevents pregnancy. She takes one pill every morning and it stops her eggs from growing."_ Teddy said still very red

_"And where did you find out and get this pill?"_ Grandma asked

Vic looked up at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and said _"From me."_

Everyone turned to stare at her

_"What?"_ Bill asked

_"She asked me about the different types of protection and I told her. I gave her some pamphlets and we discussed her options and she came to a decision. I helped find a muggle doctor my cousin Zoey is a gynecologist and she also is married to a wizard so it was easy for her to take Vic on without needing the right papers or anything."_

_"Vic, why didn't you come to me?"_ Fleur asked a little hurt

_"Because your my mother. And lets not pretend you were a virgin when you and dad got married. Remember we have gone to the same healer ever since puberty she told me when you got your fist birth control potion and it was not after your wedding."_ Bill and Fleur's faces went red.

_"Well why didn't you just go to the healer then?"_ I asked

_"She would have told mum and this is exactly what I wanted to avoid. Mum would have told one of my aunts they would have told their husband who would eventually tell dad and it would turn into a big family discussion. Just like when I wanted to started using tampons, or when I started dating, or what N.E.W.T.S. I took. And these things are and were nobodies decision but mine and maybe Teddy's."_ Vic took a breath and then started again.

_"So I'm done talking about this. First things first I am 22. It's not like I'm under age or still in school. And I was responsible I made sure I wasn't going to get pregnant and Teddy and I were each others firsts so it's not like we have any diseases. I talked to Aunt Hermione because she flat-out asked me if I was thinking of having sex and she didn't pretend that she and Uncle Ron weren't having sex before they were married. She told me she was on the pill not even six months after her and Uncle Ron finally got together. They grew up together and trusted each other. It was the same for me and Teddy."_ Vic said and then started to eat.

Everyone was quiet until Charlie said _"We're pregnant!"_ Everyone gasped. And Layla added_ "With twins."_

**The next chapter is where the unrealistic things will start.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like. Ugh summer is almost over. Bummer. And my cat is missing which is even more of a bummer.**

**Chapter 4**

**Lily's POV**

_"Dang is everyone pregnant."_ Uncle George said looking at Aunt Angelina

Roxie looked over at her mum and got really excited. _"Mum, Are you?"_

_"Yes."_ I was getting excited myself that's at least four new babies.

_"So that makes Aunt Layla and Aunt Angelina for sure"_ I said winking at mum

_"Don't forget yourself"_ Albus said "_And grandma said that Audrey was and we all know that when grandma says so it is true."_ Everyone chuckled at Albus' words.

I looked over at grandma she was taking turns staring at every one of my aunts. She then got a very excited face and started to laugh. Everyone looked at her with a confused face.

_"What is so funny?"_ I asked grandma

_"Did you all plan it or is it just by chance that each one of you is pregnant this year. In the year of the multiples. At the same time."_ grandma said smiling

_"Wait I'm so confused."_ Lucy, Fred, Hugo, Albus, and Louis all said

_"I think I understand."_ I said Everyone stared at me

_"Should I continue?"_ I said to be annoying _"Yes"_ all the kids said at once

_"Okay Okay. Calm down. Geesh. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Ok so Aunt Audrey, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Natasha, Mum, Aunt Hermione, and Aunt Fleur are all pregnant."_

_"How do you know?"_ Louis said

_"Well mum told me before we came, I asked Aunt Hermione after she said something about morning sickness, Grandma told us about Aunt Audrey, Aunt Layla told everyone, Roxie asked Aunt Angelina and she confirmed, the only one I don't know about is Aunt Fleur."_

We all turned to look at Aunt Fleur she stared back then ran over to the calendar on the wall and looked back up at us and said

_"Well I am two weeks late so I guess so."_

_"So thats a lot of people pregnant." _Dom said _"I mean all the adults and Lily"_

_"Yea no wonder Lils got pregnant it is like an illness or a fad in this family."_ Rosie said

I hated them talking about me like this so I decided to make my exit. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Then stood up and said in a snide tone looking at Rosie

_"Well this illness is going to bed with her fad."_ and I walked out of the room. I heard the adult laughing while Rosie said

_"Was it something I said?"_

I chuckled all the way up to my mum's old bedroom which I share with my six girl cousins (Vic, Dom, Mol, Luce, Rosie, and Rox) The boys all share Percy's old room (Albus, James, Fred, Hugo, Louis, and Teddy). Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione slept in his old shoebox orange room. Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Charlie, and Aunt Layla shared their old bedroom. Mum and dad usually shared with Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, but since dad was out-of-town and so was Uncle Ron, mum and Aunt Hermione would share the old shoebox. Nobody would share with Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey so the had to sleep on cots in the drawing-room. I grabbed the cot furthest the door so I could sleep peacefully. All the kids soon followed me to bed.

**Ginny's POV**

All the women were in the kitchen cleaning up the mess. While the men talked quidditch in the sitting room.

_"So."_ Mum said _"How far along are all of you?"_

_"Six weeks"_ Fleur said

_"Eight weeks"_ Audrey said

_"Ten weeks"_ I said

_"Twelve weeks"_ Hermione said

_"Fourteen weeks"_ Angelina said

_"Sixteen weeks"_ Layla said

_"And we only know of one set of multiples?"_ Mum asked

_"I guess so I think that only Ange and Lay have been to a healer yet."_ Everyone nodded in agreement.

I looked at Layla and realized that this was going to be her first child or first two. Huh? Twins. First kids. Have fun.

_"So Lay you excited to be a mum?"_

_"No, I'm terrified."_ We all laughed

_"And, Ange no multiples?"_ I said

_"Well my last appointment was at eight weeks and they said it they couldn't see anything I'm suppose to go back tomorrow."_

_"I bet George is excited."_ Hermione said

_"Yeah he was ecstatic you wouldn't think we have two teenagers by the way he was acting."_

_"Nobody can tell Harry he doesn't know yet."_ I said in a serious tone.

_"Neither does Ron"_ Hermione added

Everyone mumbled ok.

_"Hard to believe that were all pregnant and we are sending are kids back to Hogwarts in a couple of days."_ Fleur said

_"It feels like yesterday I got my first Hogwarts letter and learned about witches and wizards. And then the next thing I know I'm saving the world with Harry and Ron. Then there was the battle."_ Hermione said with a sigh.

_"I wish we could have changed the number of people lost that day. George still wakes up screaming for Fred some nights. He misses him. And honestly I do to it just not the same no matter how many years pass."_

_"Ok, we are depressing me I think I'm going to head up to bed. It is Diagon Alley tomorrow."_ We all muttered good nights Hermione and I started walking up the stair while the others went and told the men it was time for bed then they followed us to bed.

I woke up very early it was still dark outside so, I decided to write a letter to Finn even tho I would see him in a couple of hours. I sat up and tip toed very quietly out of the room. I closed the door and took a couple of steps down the stairs when I heard it open behind me. I turned to see who had woke up too. It was Lucy she stopped when she saw me and stood there looking at me. Then quietly started to walk towards me. She said

_"Will you help me surprise our mummies by making breakfast for everyone."_ I smiled at her Luce was a year younger than me but she was so sweet and childlike that you would think she was seven not twelve.

_"Yea I'll help you just let me write a letter to Finn first ok."_ I said nicely to her. We walked down the stairs together. We walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a quill and piece of parchment and sat down on the counter. I was thinking what do I wanna write. When Luce said

_"Lily?"_

_"Yes."_ I said

_"Are you really going to have a baby?"_ She was staring at my stomach intensely. Oh, crap I forgot about the prank. I couldn't lie straight out to Luce I never really said I was they all assumed when Albus said so and grandma kicked them out.

_"No, I'm not Luce."_ I said sweetly then continued _"It was a prank I was playing on the boys and it got carried away."_ She looked up at me and smiled

_"Good. I didn't want you to turn into a mum and leave me behind."_

_"What do you mean leave you behind?" _I asked confused

_"You are the closest cousin to my age. And you don't treat me like I'm six I like that."_ she said

_"I feel if you had a baby you would go all materialistic on me and leave me behind in the land of childhood."_

_"I would never leave you behind Luce your my favorite cousin"_ I said giving her a hug.

_"You know if you don't want to be treated like a child you should stop acting like one."_ I said

_"What do you mean?"_ she said with a questioning look

_"I mean you act so sweet and innocent all the time that's why everyone treats you like your little. You have to stop wanting everyone to like you and always thinking of the good. Sometimes you have to be mean and think of the bad."_ I told her

_"What do you suggest I do."_ Lucy said

_"Well, you could change your non-school wardrobe and start wearing makeup."_

_"What is wrong with my clothes?"_ She asked looking down at here flowered sun dress.

_"There's nothing wrong with them they are just… children's clothes. If you want to act older you need to start showing some skin in a sexy way."_ I said winking at her

_"Ok…its just…how would I do that? You met my dad he would flip a lid and my mum wouldn't let me go buy anything like that?"_ she said

_"Well how about you and I go to a shop? I could use some new dress to show Finn."_ I said

_"But I haven't any money or way to get to Diagon Ally."_ Lucy said

_"If you want good clothes we shop in muggle stores."_ I said

_"How would we get there?"_ she asked

_"There is a muggle town only like ten minutes away walking. We could walk and I could get money from my mum."_ I said

_"Ok I'm in." _Lucy said getting all excited

_"Let me write my letter real quick then I'll go talk to my mum. If we leave in the next thirty minutes we can be back before anyone gets up and still have time to make breakfast."_ I said also getting excited

I sat back down and wrote.

_To my dear Finn,_

_I can't wait to see you today. I missed you so much. I am going shopping in a muggle store with Lucy in couple of minutes. Wait till you see what I'm going to buy and wear for you. _

_With lots of Love,_

_Lily_

**Well there it was have fun and see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wish that there was more Harry Potter books. I miss it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Ginny's POV**

I woke up to a knock on the door and to see Lily's pretty face poking threw the door way.

_"Is something wrong Lily? It is really early."_ I said sitting up as Hermione started to stir next to me in the bed.

_"No nothings wrong. I just wanted to ask you something."_

_"Well what is it, honey?"_ I said waving her into the room. Lily walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

_"Can I have some muggle money to go buy some new clothes for me and Lucy?"_ She said sweetly

_"You and Lucy?"_ I said

_"Little sweet Lucy wants to go to a muggle shop?"_ Hermione chimed in

_"Yeah, she is sick of looking like a five-year old. So I offered to give her a makeover."_

I smiled Lily was neither a tomboy or a girly girl. She loved to play sports ad hang out with the guys, but she also had a very good fashion sense. She loved skirts, dress, jewelry, and makeup.

_"Yes, the money is in my purse over on the dresser."_ I said

_"How much can I have?"_ Lily asked looking up from the purse to me

_"All of it"_ I said

_"All? Mum there is $500 dollars here."_ Lily said astonished

_"I know. But you deserve to be able to go out and get what ever you want. I want you and Luce to at least buy 10 new out fits each. And makeup and accessories."_

_"But mum this is a lot of money."_ Lily said on the verge of tears

_"You deserve to be spoiled on sometimes Lily. When I was growing up we didn't get that much but when we did it made me feel loved. And I want to make sure you know what that feels like."_

Lily ran over and hugged me.

_"I know you love me mum. I love you too. OK, if anyone wakes up can you cover for us. Please."_ She said

_"Yes Lily now go and have fun be back by 9"_

_"Ok mum. Thank you. Love you. Bye."_ Lily said leaving the room.

After a few minutes I got up and got dressed looking at the clock I realized it was only 6:30 on the morning. They have plenty of time before anyone wakes up. Five minutes later when Hermione got back from the shower she said

_"That was really nice what you did for Lily. It warmed my heart. I can't wait to see what they get. Lucy will look so pretty in anything Lily has her get."_

_"I know I can't wait to see Percy flip when he sees her wearing makeup and see that she actually needs to wear a bra."_ I said

**Lily's POV**

When Lucy and I reached town the sun was just starting to rise. It was so pretty. We walked over to this little vintage clothing shop that was small and cheap but had designer brands names. When we walked in the woman behind the counter said

_"Welcome. Aren't we up early this morning?"_

_"Yes ma'am'"_ I said smiling at her

_"Is there anything I can help you with?"_ She said smiling back.

_"Yes, where is your teen section?" _I said

_"Straight back. Anything else?"_ She said

_"Not at the moment but I'll let you know if we do thank you."_ I said

We walked straight back. Then I turned to Lucy and said

_"Ok, look at the clothes and pick out the things you like. It is 6:45 so we have three hours till we need to head back."_ I said as I started looking

We looked around for a while grabbing the things we liked and putting them in a pile. After awhile I said

_"Next step. Trying them on. Excuse me?"_ I said waving to the woman. She walked over and said

_"Yes, May I help you?"_

_"Yes wearing is your fitting room?"_ Lucy said

_"Up the stair and to the right._" She said

_"One more thing"_ I said quickly

_"Yes" _she said looking confused

_"May I know your name so I know what to call you by."_ I said smiling

_"Yes, you may. My name is Sadie."_ She smiled _"And you are?"_

_"I am Lily."_ I said pointing to myself _"And this is Lucy."_

_"Nice to meet you"_ Lucy said

_"And you. Let me know if you need help or an opinion on an article of clothing."_

_"We will"_ we said together as we hustled up stairs

We tried on clothes and purged threw the ugly and the stuff that didn't fit. Even though Lucy usually didn't wear cute clothes she did have good taste when she wasn't with her mother. We picked out twelve outfits each. Lucy had 3 mini skirts one was black leather another was denim, and the last one was a black waist high skirt. She had 8 different dresses all very good-looking on her. They were all different colors and different designs. She a purple strappy dress, a little black dress, a pink sundress, a white baby doll dress, green wrap dress, an orange and black belted bubble dress, a red ruffle dress, and a yellow bubble dress. Lucy was lucky to have blonde hair and blue eyes her hair went with everything. She also got a pair of jeans and a couple of sexy cute shirts to go with the jeans and skirts, and different tights to go with the dresses and skirts. The clothes I got were pretty much the same as Luce just different colors of the same dresses. Even tho Luce is a year younger than I am we are the same size. When we had narrowed down are clothes Lucy said

_"Shoes"_

_"Yes"_ we didn't have to ask Sadie where they were they were right across the aisle from the fitting rooms. We each got a pair of black flats and black heels that went with are dresses. When we were walking back down the stairs to get accessories. I saw a mannequin it had a leather jacket, hiking boots, skinny jeans, and a royal blue shirt that reminded me of Lucy's eyes. I turned around and said

_"Luce that outfit is so you. Go try it on now."_

_"Really ok"_ she said setting down her stuff grabbing the clothes of the mannequin. She came out a few minutes later. I gasped

_"That looks awesome!" I squealed. "That is what you're wearing today, with a little makeup and some curls in your hair it will be awesome."_

_"Really its that awesome?"_ She asked then turned when Sadie said

_"Yeah it is that awesome. You can wear it out of the store I can ring it up with the rest of the clothes just take the tags off and hand them to me when your ready to check out." _

We followed Sadie downstairs but we didn't check out we needed accessories. We walked over to the booth and picked out different necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and purses. I also grabbed us some new bras and underwear since we were the same size I didn't need Lucy to try any on to know her size. She would have gotten embarrassed. They were lacy and sexy. Then we were ready to go.

_"Ok, Sadie were ready to go." _I said walking over to the counter

_"Do you want to wear one of your outfits home too, Lily?"_ She asked

"_Oh, I hadn't really thought of it. But yea sure. Which one should I wear?"_ I said looking at Luce waiting for her to answer

_"The blue ruffle dress with the black flats and the sapphire earrings and necklace set."_ Sadie said I looked up at her confused how she knew one of my outfits.

_"Sorry. But it looked great on you. I saw from the cameras."_ Sadie said pointing at the screen behind the counter. Dad said it was called a television.

"_Ok cool I'll be back in a couple of minutes."_ I said grabbing the clothes and heading upstairs.

When I came back down Lucy and Sadie were laughing at something until the saw me. They gasped. I spun around in a circle. Then continued walking over to them. I handed Sadie the tags and said

_"Sadie, where is the best place to buy makeup in town?"_

_"Right next door it is a salon."_ She said

_"Salon?_" Lucy said

_"Hair, nails, makeup they do it all."_ She said continuing to ring up are clothes.

_"Ok, thank you and what time is it."_ I said

_"It is 7:30"_ She said

_"Cool we still have plenty of time. Lucy you want to get are hair and nails done."_ I asked my cousin

_"Yeah sure this is so much fun we should do this more often." _She said then she looked at are total bill and gasped.

_"Lil, are you sure we have enough for this?"_

_"Yeah we have plenty mum gave me a lot of money to spend I think she is realizing how much I have grown up and now she is pregnant again. "_ I said shrugging my shoulders

_"Your grand total is $200 dollars"_ Sadie said

_"I grabbed the money out of my purse and handed said two hundred."_ Smiling I showed Lucy the three hundreds we had left.

We said goodbye to Sadie and left the store walking next door to the salon. The women inside said hello as we walked in.

_"How may we help you women?"_ the one wearing blue said

_"We would like to get our hair and nails done please."_ Lucy said

_"Alright come on in and sit down"_ the one wearing red said

_"I'm Lily and this is Lucy" _I said trying to make things more formal.

_"I'm Sophia"_ the one in blue said _"and this is Joie"_

Lucy and I sat down next to each other in the salon chairs.

_"What color nails would you like?"_ Joie said sitting across from me and Sophia sat across from Lucy.

_"Blue, Please."_ Lucy said

_"Me too. Please"_ I said

When they were finished with our nails. We started on our hair. First they washed our hair then blow dried and brushed it. We got our hair curled. When they finished we got up and walked over to the makeup rack I grabbed two eyeliner, mascara, an array of eye shadow, and some red lipstick. We walked over to the mirror on the wall and I showed Lucy how to put everything on and how you choose the right color with the right outfit. When we were done putting on our makeup and we're satisfied with are appearances Joie wrung us up. She said

_"Your total is $65.95"_ I gave her a hundred and she gave me back $34.05.

_"Excuse me, what time is it?"_ Lucy asked while Joie gave me back my change.

_"8:15"_ Sophia said

_"Thank you. Goodbye"_ We said walking out the door.

**I know this chapter may have been a bore but I don't know I just wanted to write it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thing's should start to get more interesting. And just do you know i changed the cousin's ages around to be what I wanted.**

**Chapter 6**

**Lily's POV**

After we left the salon we decided to go to the grocery store and buy some food to make for breakfast. We spent the change from the salon. And headed home early. It was 8:45 when we started walking down the gravel road back to grandma's and grandpa's.

_"Get ready for a big reaction Lucy. We look hot!"_ I said

We walked past the lily, rose, and daisy field halfway down grandma's road so we stopped and picked some for the center piece and one for each aunt. We walked up the yard and I saw my mum and Aunt Hermione peering through the windows. I smiled.

**Ginny's POV**

Hermione and I where in the kitchen when I looked out the window and said

_"Here they come." _I was getting excited I could see the red of Lily's hair and the blue shirts they were both wearing but that was it. Hermione came and looked out the window with me. While we watched the girls walk closer and closer talking and laughing. When they got to the yard I gasped they looked beautiful Lucy looked very grownup and hot and sexy in her biker girl outfit. Lily looked up and smiled at me I smiled back. The girls walked in the kitchen their arms full of bags still smiling.

_"I take you girls had fun."_ Hermione said helping them put the bags on the counter.

_"Yes, Thank you so much for giving us money Aunt Ginny."_ Lucy said running over and hugging me.

_"Your Welcome. It was worth the cash when I get to see your fathers face."_ I said smiling at her

_"I am not excited about that."_ She said looking scared

_"Don't worry hun there is nothing to be scared of."_ Hermione said

_"So what all did you get?"_ I asked starting to look in the bags

_"We each got 12 outfits with accessories. We got two pairs of shoes one heel and one flats. We got purses and makeup."_ Lily said

_"And whose are these?"_ I said holding up the black lace thong and bra set.

_"Lucy's"_ Lily said

_"What! I didn't get those."_ She exclaimed looking embarrassed and flustered.

_"I know, I got them for you. Don't worry I got some for me too. You have to have underwear to match your new outfits."_ Lily said

_"Oh ok." _Lucy said still flustered

_"Oh Hermione, do you remember getting your first lace set of underwear?"_ I said

_"Yes I was so excited yet embarrassed at the same time. My mother took me. Awkward_" Hermione said Lucy laughed feeling better.

_"Time to start breakfast. Do you want to help or want us to do it all?" _Lucy said to Hermione and me.

_"We will help."_ we said together

Around 9:30 we rang the breakfast bell. Everyone slowly came down the stairs rubbing their eyes. We had set up the table outside. Lily, Lucy, Hermione, and I were in the kitchen when Mum came bustling in.

_"Oh dear. Oh dear my alarm didn't go off I haven't made any food yet." _Then she saw us with the breakfast we made and said

_"Oh. You made breakfast?"_

_"Yes mum. We woke up early and thought we would let you sleep in."_ I said smiling at her

_"Thank you"_ She said heading outside to take her seat. We headed out with the food.

_"Hey, I didn't know we could invite friends to breakfast?"_ James said

_"Nobody invited anyone it is just family."_ Grandma said

_"Well Lily did." _James grumbled shaking his head toward Lily and Lucy

_"James look closer"_ I said as Lily and Lucy drew nearer the table James' mouth had slowly dropped to hang open.

_"Lucy"_ He said astonished

_"Yes"_ she answered once she had sat down then she looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

_"What?"_ she said

_"You look HOT."_ Fred said. Everyone muttered in agreement and said things like they like the change and she looked cute or pretty.

_"Why Thank you. I thought it was a time for a change."_ Lucy answered. Right then Percy walked outside and said

_"I can't find Lucy."_

_"That would be because she is already out here." _Fred said

_"Oh ok"_ Percy said walking over and sitting down next to Lucy.

_"Good Morning Lucy"_ he said just realizing he was sitting next to her.

_"LUCY!"_ he shouted

_"Oww my ear you don't need to shout I'm sitting right here not across the yard."_ Lucy said

_"What happened to you?"_ he said

_"Nothing."_ She said

_"You are dressed funny and have stuff on your face."_ He said

_"I'm not dressed funny. I'm dressed normal like a kid my age not a seven-year old. I'm wearing the same clothes that Molly wears."_ She said then Audrey walked out and sat down. She looked up and saw Lucy.

_"Lucy you look beautiful."_ Audrey exclaimed

_"Thank you. I wanted a change."_ Lucy replied smiling at her mother.

_"Well I'm glad. It was getting hard to find those types of dresses to to fit your boobs."_ She said smiling

_"WHAT? YOUR OK WITH THIS SHE LOOKS STUPID!"_ Percy shouted

_"She looks beautiful not stupid. She is dressed the same way as all of her cousins and her sister. She is dressed like a thirteen year old girl should dress. Why does she look stupid if they look fine? She looked funny wearing all those childish dresses when she is obviously not a child."_ Audrey shouted back _"Now shut up and eat your food." Percy lowered his head "She is thirteen Percy she is not a baby."_

Everyone was quiet for a while till Roxie said

_"So when did you do this makeover?"_

_"This morning"_ Lucy replied

_"Really, that's fast. Did you do it all by yourself?"_ Rosie said

_"No, me and Lily went to the store this morning and got about 12 outfits each with accessories."_ Luce said to Rosie

_"Wow, how much did you spend?"_ Dom asked

_"$200 on clothes"_ Lily said

_"That is it? Remind me to take Lily with me shopping she finds some killer sales."_ Dom and Vic said at the same time. Everyone chuckled

_"I love your hair and nails. Who did them?"_ Vic said

_"The salon next to the clothing store. Which reminds me."_ Lily said reaching into her purse and pulling out the leftover $200 dollars.

_"The other hundred were on the salon and on breakfast."_ Lil explained when she handed me the leftover money.

_"You gave them $500 dollars"_ Albus said astonished

_"Yes"_ I replied

Everyone had finished eating when Lily and Lucy had run inside to grab the flowers. They came out and walked around handing them to all the women even their cousins who smiled and said thank you.

_"Get ready it is time to head to Diagon Alley. Be ready and by the fireplace in ten minutes."_ Mum said everyone grabbed their cloaks and letters and headed to the fireplace. When everyone was ready the men disapparated to wait on the other side of the fireplace. While us women sent the children thru one by one. Lily went last when she went thru then we disapparated there.

**Lily's POV**

I grabbed the ashes and took my place in the fireplace then threw it down and shouted_ "Diagon Alley"_. Everything went black and I was squeezed and then I felt an arm grab me and pull me out. I opened my eyes and saw Uncle Charlie smiling down at me.

_"Ok everyone meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 6 o'clock for dinner. Get your money from your parents."_ Grandma said.

Everyone walked over to their parents and they handed out enough money for everything on the list and then some. Roxie and Dom walked off together, so did James, Fred, and Al, Louis and Hugo, Rosie and Mol, and Vic and Teddy. I turned to Lucy and said

_"Ready to go?"_ I said looking at the clock and seeing it was only noon. We had six hours to hang out in Diagon Alley.

_"Yes"_ she said We were walking out of Madam Malkin's with our new robes. When a couple of fellow fourth years spotted me then came over and started whistling and asking who my friend was. I looked over at Lucy and smiled she was blushing guys never paid attention to her before.

_"This is my cousin Lucy."_ I said all of their mouths dropped open. _"Lucy. Molly's sister. Percy's daughter."_ one of them said

_"Yes"_ I said and kept walking Lucy followed

_"Dude. Who new Lucy could be so HOT."_ We heard them saying as we walked to Flourish & Blotts for our books.

_"I told you the makeover was a good idea."_ I said feeling good about myself. We bought our books, quills, ink, and parchment. Then we headed to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary for all our potion supplies. Then we stopped by Eeylops Owl Emporium to grab treat for our owls and Potage's Cauldron Shop for new cauldrons. We were walking past Quality Quidditch Supplies. When Lucy stopped at the window and said

_"Lil. Why don't you tryout for quidditch? You know your really good and I know it would make your mum happy."_ I sighed and said

_"Thats Al's thing, I don't need him saying I'm copying him."_

Truthfully I really do enjoy playing and I am good mum says I'm even better than Al but it has been his hobby ever since we were really little.

_"Oh, come on, Al plays seeker you're a chaser. At one point or another there were multiple Weasley's on the team."_ Lucy said shaking my arms.

_"Ok. Let's go get me a broom but don't say anything to anyone I want to tryout and surprise them."_ I said getting excited

_"Cool. I'm in"_ Lucy said jumping up and down

We went inside and I bought the newest broom there was the Lightning Flash 3000. We then went and used one of the public owls to take it to Finn's house to hide it for me. The we were debating where to go next Weasley's' Wizard Wheezes or to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

**Ginny's POV**

All of us parents were just walking around and talking about the past. When I heard someone call me. Well, a kid call me no adults call me Mrs. Potter even though I have been married to Harry for over ten years it still felt weird. I turned around and to see Finn running towards me.

_"Mrs. Potter do you…"_ Then he stopped trying to catch his breath

_"Call me Aunt Ginny or I will hurt you it makes me feel old and I'm not sure where Lily is Finn. She is walking around here with Lucy."_ I said

_"Ok, If you see her can you tell her that I'll be over at the joke shop?"_ He said looking disappointed.

_"I will Finn she is very excited to see you."_ I said trying to cheer him up he walked away smiling.

I turned around to see Hermione and Angelina smiling at me.

_"What?"_ I said

_"Oh, Nothing Mrs. Potter" _Hermione said laughing

_"Stop it. It makes me feel old. I have told him so many time to call me Aunt Ginny and he refuses. One day I'm just going to smack him in the face when he does it."_

We walked around for a while longer. Then we all craved ice cream so we stopped and bought some. We were sitting at the tables outside the shop when I saw Lily and Lucy walking up to the shop.

_"Lil! Luce!"_ I called to them they looked over and walked over to us.

_"Hey Mum. What's up?"_ Lily said smiling

_"Finn is looking for you."_ Hermione chimed in licking her ice cream.

_"Really!"_ Lily said getting all excited

_"Yes. He is at George's shop."_ Angelina said

_"Lucy I'm going to skip ice cream but if you still want one I'll wait for you."_ Lily said

_"Ok cool I'll just be a second."_ Lucy said walking inside to place her order.

After Lucy came out we offered to take their parcels so they could go hang out. They left and I looked at the clock it was 5 o'clock. Hermione put all the parcels in her purse. The one with the extendable charm that she used during the war. We then walked towards George's shop so we could drop them off there and then head to dinner. We rounded the corner and saw Lily and Finn spot each other they smiled big goofy smiles. They ran over to each other and hugged each other and whispered hello. They looked funny Finn was at least a foot taller than Lily. Lily then stood on her tip toes and gave Finn a really long kiss. Hermione, Angelina, and I chuckled.

Then James, Albus, and Fred came out of the shop. James and Albus' faces turned very angry. They both ran over to Lily and Finn. Albus pulled them apart and James punched Finn right in the right eye. Then Albus punched Finn in the left eye. I gasped so did Hermione and Angelina. We rushed forward. Lily was screaming her face red with tears streaming down.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I paired some characters up the way I wanted them to end up. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Ginny's POV**

Lily knelt by Finn then she stood up and screamed

_"Why, would you do that? What is wrong with you?"_

_"What is wrong with you?"_ Albus said acidly

_"Their is nothing wrong with me."_ Lily said looking confused

_"What are you talking about? He got you pregnant!"_ James said

_"No he didn't. Why would you say that we have never even had sex."_ She squealed turning red

_"Thats not what you said yesterday. When we found you crying in the bathroom." James spat_

_"With a positive stick in your hand."_ Al said getting angry

_"Oh mum"_ Lily said when she saw me _"The prank I completely forgot to tell them it was fake."_

_"WHAT!"_ James and Albus said at the same time

_"It was a prank?"_ James said

_"Yes"_ I said helping Finn to his feet. I looked up and saw that everyone in Diagon Alley had come to watch the showdown. Including everyone in our family. We were all silent for a while till we all just started hysterically laughing. Even Finn was laughing.

_"Okay Okay, Everyone you have had your show go back to your business."_ George said walking over to us. Everyone did as he said. Al and James were still standing with their jaws dropped. Lily walked back all over to Finn.

_"Finn, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."_ She said in a very sweet voice you could see her overwhelming love for Finn in her eyes.

_"It is ok Lils I'm fine. It just a bruise, Maybe a black eye it is nothing to fuss over."_ Finn said masculinely

_"Your not mad or anything?"_ Lily said shocked

_"No they were doing what they thought was right. And if I had actually gotten you pregnant I would have deserved that."_ He said

_"Is there anything I could to make it better?"_ Lily said moving very close to him

"_Well I have a few things on my mind but non of them are very proper at this moment with so many eyes on us."_ He said Lily blushed and looked around and saw all the Weasley's and Potter's staring at them.

"_Oh I see. Well since their watching we might as well give them something to see."_ She said while moving even closer to Finn and standing on her tip toes so her lips could reach his. I could hear Fred, Hugo, and Louis whistle over by George's shop. Then a slap on the back of the head by Dom, Rosie, and Rox. Then Lily and Finn broke apart both breathless. Lily laid her head on his shoulder and stood there. Enjoying the moment.

_"Time for Dinner!" _Mum yelled Everyone turned around and headed toward The Leaky Cauldron. I walked past Lily and Finn still enjoying their moment.

_"Finn you are welcome to come too. Your family can too. I haven't talked to Katie or Seamus in a while."_

_"Ok cool I just have to find them."_ He said grinning

_"Shouldn't be to hard if you just turn around."_ Fitz said Fitz was Finn's older brother he was in the same year as James and Fred.

_"Awesome Wheres mum and dad?"_ Finn asked his brother

_"They are almost here. They are pretty wigged out."_ Fitz said

_"Why?"_ Lily asked

_"Because they heard you got in a fight."_ Fitz said pointing to Finn's already bruising eyes

_"You look like a raccoon."_ Fitz said laughing. Right then Katie and Seamus arrived.

_"Finn are you alright we heard you got in a fight?"_ Katie said then she saw his face

_"Oh my, who did this?"_ She squealed

_"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."_ Lily said looking at her feet

_"What are you talking about Lily? How is it your fault?"_ Seamus said

_"Well you know the prank I was pulling on my brothers."_ She said

Seamus chuckled _"Yes, What about it?"_

_"I got distracted this morning and forgot to tell them it was a prank."_ Lily continued

_"Oh I see."_ Seamus said

_"What prank what are you talking about?"_ Katie said

_"Lily told her brothers she was pregnant."_ Finn said_ "And I was the dad so…"_ He pointed to his face _"This happened."_

_"Oh"_ was all Katie said

_"I'm so sorry and I promise I'm not pregnant. We never even had sex."_ Lily said Finn blushed and nudge Lily to tell her to shut up.

_"What we haven't. I don't want anymore confusion. If we were I would tell them. Lying get no where it is not a crime to have sex as long you are careful and not stupid."_ She said looking at Finn

_"You are right Ginny she is very open."_ Seamus said looking at me. I chuckled

_"Yep, that's are Lily. I was just telling Finn we are having dinner at The Leaky Cauldron and you are welcome to come."_

_"Thank you Ginny that's very nice of you we would be delighted to join you."_ Katie said

We all walked to The Leaky Cauldron together chatting and making jokes.

_"Finally you showed up"_ Hugo said sounding just like Ron _"We can eat!"_ He hollered Everyone got seated and we started to eat. When we were finished I said

_"So did everyone get everything on their lists?"_ All the kids nodded yes

_"Well then time to head back to The Burrow"_ Mum said

_"Aww can't we stay a little longer" _someone said

_"Yeah till 9" _another one said

_"some of are friends just got here."_ another said

_"Well I guess it is up to Mum and the men. The rest of us have to go to St. Mungo's for are appointments."_ Hermione said

_"I'm ok with the kids staying till 9 I can send them back"_ Charlie said the other men nodded in agreement.

_"Alright then the men are in charge. Charlie you are in charge of my kids."_ I said smiling at one of my favorite brothers him and George were my favorites then Bill then Ron and then Percy. It used to be a three-way tie between Fred, George, and Charlie.

_"Mine too."_ Hermione said Then us women got up and muttered goodbyes getting ready to leave I realized we were leaving Katie all by herself here.

_"Katie do you want to come with us?"_ I said smiling at her

_"Sure it is better than staying here."_ she said standing up I heard Mum say she was going home to start packing all the kids trunks. Then we all disapparated right outside of St. Mungo's.

**Lily's POV**

I watch mum leave with all my Aunts and Aunt Katie. Even tho Aunt Katie wasn't really my Aunt we called all of are parents close friends aunts and uncles. I told Uncle Charlie that I was going for a walk with Finn and he gave me this look like what are you up to. I winked and walked away. Finn and I were walking down Diagon Alley hand in hand I couldn't help but smile. Then I heard someone shout _"Lily!"_ I turned and looked around but I didn't see anyone I knew. I heard it again so I stopped and turned around. _"Lily, up here!"_ I looked up and saw my best friend Mysterie on a broom above my head.

_"Mysterie! Is that you?"_ I shouted

_"Yep. Mum just bought me a new broom do you like?"_ She said coming to land nest to me and showing me a Bullet 27 it wasn't a fancy broom but it suited Mysterie she wasn't a fancy type of person.

_"A Bullet 27 it suits you."_ I said smiling at her she was a spitting image as her mother when her mum was are age or so my mother says seeing as I wasn't born yet. But I could see the resemblance waist length dirty blonde hair the same grey eyes, the same face shape. But Myst didn't have the shocked look that her mum has. Altogether I think Myst was defiantly prettier and cuter than her mum.

_"I know."_ She said smiling _"I saw the perfect broom for you too. If only we could get you to go out for the team."_

_"I am"_ I said

_"You are! Good, you're really good. Did you buy a broom yet?" _She said

_"Yes"_ I said _"But I'm keeping it low profile only Lucy, you, and Finn know. Which reminds me Finn I had some owls drop my broom off at your house can you bring it to Hogwarts for me?"_

_"Of course babe."_ He said smiling kissing me on the cheek.

_"Where is Faye? I can't wait till she sees the makeover I gave Lucy."_ I said asking Myst where her little sister Lucy's best friend was.

_"I left her and Mum at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Lets go find em."_ Mysterie said

_"So what broom did you buy Lily?"_ Myst asked me

_"The newest one"_ I said

_"The Lightning Flash 3000"_ Mysterie sighed_ "Of course" shaking her head_

Finn, Myst and I walked to Quality Quidditch Supplies. And standing outside was Faye and Aunt Luna. When they saw us Faye started to wave.

_"Lily is Lucy here?"_ Faye asked me

_"Yea I left them at the Leaky Cauldron. I bet she is still there. Fair warning I gave Luce a makeover. I think you and everyone else will like it a lot she looks awesome."_ I said

_"Well if she looks anything like you now than I don't doubt it. Where did you get this dress? It is hot. Finn likes it too. He won't stop drooling. Mum, can I go see?"_ Faye asked all excited

_"Yes, just stay with Lucy. I will find you when it is time to go." _Aunt Luna said to her brown-haired daughter as she started walking away.

_"She looks more and more like your father with that hair." Aunt Luna said to Myst_

Faye looked just like Aunt Luna and Myst just with her dad's brown hair.

_"Hey, Where is Uncle Neville anyway?"_ I asked

**I will have another chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back...sorry it is a short chapter**

Chapter 8

**Ginny's POV**

All of us Weasley's and Katie were sitting in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. Katie wasn't pregnant but I felt bad leaving her there with all the men so I invited her to come along.

_"I still can't believe you are all pregnant."_ Katie was saying shaking her head at us

_"Neither can we" _I said

_"Weasley."_ The healer called

_"Yes."_ We all replied at the same time. Katie started laughing. The healer made a face confused. Hermione seeing her distress spoke up.

_"We all have appointments you will have to be more specific besides the surname."_

_"Oh, ah um Layla."_ she said Layla got up and followed the healer back to the room. We all started laughing at the healer. Another healer came and called Angelina, then Fleur, then Audrey, then Hermione.

Finally it was just me and Katie we were talking quidditch when Lay came back out smiling and waving a sonograms of her twins. Ange then came running out beaming she showed us her sonograms too. She then pointed out everybody part. I added up all the arms and legs she said and came out with a total of eight for each.

_"Your having twins Ange."_ I said smiling at her she started jumping up and down with excitement. When Fleur came out not as excited she looked shocked and scared.

_"Fleur are you ok?"_ Katie said

_"No"_ she said staring to cry. Ange and Lay stopped talking about their twins and walked over to us.

_"Honey what is wrong?"_ Ange said kneeling in front of Fleur.

_"I'm having twins."_ she sobbed

_"Fleur honey thats not a bad thing."_ Layla said

_"Yes it is. I'm going to get fat again. Do you know how long it took me to lose all of that fatness after Louis."_ Fleur said

_"C'est dégoutant. I'm going to kill Bill."_ We all started laughing at Fleur when Audrey and Hermione came out laughing. They looked at each other than said

_"Were having twins!"_ at the same time

_"That is five sets of twins and Ginny hasn't even been in yet."_ Katie said. Right then a healer came out and called my name. I smiled at my sisters and followed her back to my room.

**Lily's POV**

_"Oh dad said something about stopping to buy more plants. For the herbology department at school he needs to refresh his stocks." _Myst said

I smiled Uncle Neville was the herbology teacher at school and Aunt Luna was the care of magical creature teacher. So Myst and Faye never get away from their parents. During the summer they come and visit with Uncle Neville's grandmother and Aunt Luna's Dad.

_"Of course."_ Luna said smiling at the thought of her husband _"I'm going to go look for my school stuff."_ she said dancing away. I looked over to Finn he looked back at me and said_ "I love you but I have to head home to pack."_

_"I love you too, and I will see you tomorrow."_ I said kissing him before he walked away.

_"So what is this I hear about you being pregnant?"_ Mysterie said

_"Ugh. I'm not it was a prank on the boys" _I said throwing up my arms

_"Hehe, I know you would have told me if you and Finn had sex."_ Myst said smiling I punched her on her arm.

_"Oww"_ she said I stuck out my tongue. _"So I see we went shopping."_ she added

_"Yep"_ I said looking at my sapphire dress.

_"Well you have to let me borrow some clothes."_ Myst said

**Ginny's POV**

Oh my gosh to think I had been shocked not even 24 hours ago that I was pregnant. It doesn't even compare to the shock I was in now. I slowly started walking back to the waiting room where my sisters were. I walked out of the door and they all turned around to look at me.

_"So more twins"_ Hermione said looking excited

"_No. No twins."_ I said they all looked disappointed I smiled and then said

_"Triplets."_

_**I know all of them being pregnant is really unlikely but again this is my story and this is how I wanted it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we gooooo!**

Chapter 9

**Ginny's POV**

I heard everyone gasp I looked at them and smiled. We talked for a while then we decided to go home to tell mum the news. We said goodbye to Katie she was going to go back to Diagon Alley and send are families home for us.

_"Mum!"_ I called once we got home. She came bustling out of the kitchen.

_"What is the news? All healthy."_ she said

_"5 sets of twins"_ Hermione said smiling

_"ffiii...fivvv….five sets of twins. That's grreea... Wait. Five but there are six of you. That's mean one of you isn't having multiples. Who isn't?"_

_"Guess"_ Ange said mum studied us then said

_"Who?"_

_"I am not having twins."_ I said mum frowned_ "oh"_

_"I'm having triplets!"_ I added mum screamed

_"13. 13. 13. New grandbabies oh my. We have so much to do. Baby showers, naming ceremonies…"_ Mum said walking into the kitchen with a piece of parchment and a quill.

**Lily's POV**

We had just got back from Diagon Alley I was walking into the kitchen when I heard

_"13. 13. 13."_ grandma was muttering I walked into the sitting room and saw all the women sitting and chatting.

_"Why is grandma muttering things about thirteen."_ I asked them sitting down next to mum. They smiled at each other.

_"Because your going to have 13 babies in the family soon"_ mum said

_"13! Holy crap you guys were busy."_ I said my aunts laughed at me mum smiled.

_"Ginny was the busiest she is having triplets."_ Audrey said

_"Eww I didn't need that image in my head."_ I said my aunts laughed mum turned red. We all turned to look when Al walked into the room.

_"Lily we are playing a game of quidditch you want to play."_ He said

_"Sure who is all playing?"_ I said getting up to walk outside with him.  
_"Everyone."_ He replied running out to the orchard. We usually didn't play a big game of quidditch just three on three, but since it was 9:30 and dark outside we could play without being noticed. When I caught up to him. Everyone was lined up. Roxie and Al were captains.

_"I think we should do boys versus girls."_ Albus said the boys a shouted in agreement Roxie said

_"Why your only going to get your butts beat."_

_"No we won't boys are better than girls!"_ Louis said

_"Care to make a bet on it"_ Roxie said wiggling her eyebrows.

_"What do you have in mind sis."_ Fred said making bets just like Uncle George and Uncle Fred mum says

_"If the girls win the boys have to carry our books to class for the next month and load are trunks on to the Hogwarts express. Be our slaves."_ Roxie said

_"What if the boys win?"_ Hugo said

_"The girls will be your slaves for the next month."_ the boys agreed and ran to the other side of the pitch. We huddled together so we could hear Roxie instructions.

_"Ok, Dom and Vic are our beaters, Rosie is keeper, Mol is seeker, which leaves Lil, Luce, and me as chasers. Is everyone ok with that?" _We shook our heads yes and grabbed our brooms out of the shed and took positions. Our parents came out to watch the game. The women were cheering for the girls and the men for the boys.

The boys only had six players and we had seven. Al was playing seeker, Fred was playing beater, Hugo was keeper, Teddy, Louis, were chasers, and James was playing both chaser and beater. Mum and Aunt Angelina played referees since they played for the Holy Head Harpies together.

_"On your Mark, Get Set, Go!"_ Aunt Ange called

We took off all brooms in the air. We needed to score more than 150 points in order for us to win. Albus was definitely going to catch the snitch before Molly, but with me, Rox, and Luce versus Teddy, Louis, and James it would be easy to score. Ten minutes later we were already up by 50. I had scored 2 of the shots Rox scored 2 and Lucy scored 1.

After an hour and a half we were just trampling them score 430 to 0. It was obvious that Rosie had inherited Uncle Ron's keeper skills and Hugo had not. Fred was a good beater but we are to quick for his hits to actually hit us. And to everyone's surprise Molly caught the snitch. She stuck her hand out to wave at her mum and the snitch flew straight into her hand. Everyone cheered even the men they had switch sides after the boys had started loosing by 100 points.

**Ginny's POV**

I was cheering for the girls. When I saw Molly stick out her hand and then the snitch flew straight into it. I laughed I was shocked that she caught it but I wasn't surprised that the girls won.

The girls quickly landed and ran and hugged each other. They were laughing and hashing out details of the game they dropped their brooms for the boys to put them away.

Roxie walked over and said

_"Who kept track of the player stats?"_ George raised his hand.

_"Can you read them off dad?"_ Roxie said eagerly

_"Why?"_ he said being difficult

_"Because I want to know who to recruit for the quidditch team this year I want the best team my first year as captain. And we all know that it starts with our family."_ Roxie said while tugging on his arm trying to look at the parchment.

_"Ok ok. Rosie saved 100 bad shots, Luce made 10 goals, Rox made 20 goals, Vic and Dom hit their target 90% of the time, and Lily made 28 goals. I am not even going to bring up the boys because the sucked."_ George said smirking

_"Lily scored more than me."_ Rox said shocked

_"Yes, she was very fast too. She would be a very good chaser." _Angelina said smiling and looking at me _"She takes after her mother that way."_

_"Lily!"_ Roxie called Lily was talking to Lucy she turned around and said

_"What Rox?"_

_"You should go out for quidditch this year."_

_"Ugh. Thats Al's thing."_

"_But you are really good. You are better than me._" Roxie said

"_Really? That's cool._" Lily said nonchalantly like it didn't even mean anything to her, but by the sparkle in her eyes, I could tell it made her happy. She was thinking about something. She winked at me. Yep. Definitely up to something.

**Lily's POV**

I was so happy with what Roxie was saying about me and quidditch. But I acted like I didn't care so they wouldn't figure out my plan. I saw my mum starring at me so I winked at her. Roxie kept stating facts at me and I acted like I didn't care but secretly committing them to memory.

Grandma then yelled "Time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow." We all slowly made are way to bed and fell asleep.

I woke up suddenly covered in sweat and terrified. _What was_ _that?_ I looked around the room everyone was still sleeping. _Didn't they hear that? Or was it just me?_

_**See ya'll soon. I hope..**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

**Lily's POV**

I woke up suddenly covered in sweat and terrified. _What was_ _that?_ I looked around the room everyone was still sleeping. _Didn't they hear that? Or was it just me?_

It was still dark outside. I slowly crept out of my bed making my way over to the door. I opened it quietly and poked my head out. Then I jumped I heard it again. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen it was a mess all the cabinets were open food boxes were ripped open and thrown everywhere. I walked into the sitting room.

When something charged at me it knocked me into the wall I whacked my head I felt blood falling down my face I touch the back of my head there was a big gash it stung when I touched it. I was dizzy I used the wall to help myself up I was facing the wall when I turned around my eyes were blurry I could tell the thing that hit me was a person but not who it was.

Then the person punched me in my nose. I fell again when he punched me I screamed I started to crawl back into the kitchen screaming.

I felt them grab my foot-dragging me back into the sitting room. I felt around for something to hold I grabbed a pan handle. Then I flipped over on my back and hit the person with the pan. They screamed at the contact grabbing their head letting go of me.

I scrambled up screaming.

"_Mum! Dad! Somebody! Please help me!_" I screamed crying.

I stood over the guy that had attacked me I didn't recognize him. I heard people starting to shuffle around quickly. Then my mom, aunts, and uncles came running down the stairs wands out. They saw me and mum grabbed me and pull me into a hug real quick. My aunts surrounded us. While my uncle's dealt with the guy.

I started crying into mum's shoulder. She was rubbing my back then she started to run her fingers through my hair. She stopped suddenly and looked at her hand and saw it covered in blood.

"_Lily did her hurt you?_" she asked pushing back so she could look at my face for the first time. She gasped.

"_Lily. What did he do?_" she asked gently

"_He threw me up against the wall and..._" I said quickly and then tried to catch my breath and not start crying. I heard all of my aunts suck in a deep breath. I knew what they were thinking and I'm glad that I could tell them that he didn't do that.

"_and I cut my head. It hurts. I got up and turned around and he punched me. I crawled into the kitchen and then he grabbed my foot I grabbed the pan and then flipped around and hit him with it. Then you guys came down._" I said clearly

"_He didn't rape me._" I said shuttering at my own words. I heard my aunts breath out and my mum's face lighten some.

"_Lily lets look at your head._" Aunt Layla said she was a part-time healer at St. Mungo's.

**Ginny's POV**

I was so scared that man had hurt my daughter worse than he had actually done. Lily's head wound needed 10 stitches and her nose was broken and she was going to have two black eyes.

I walked over to my brothers they had put the man in a leg-locker curse and the body-binding curse on him. They were talking about what to do. George saw me and asked

"_Is she ok? I mean he didn't you know..._"

I shook my head and said "_He didn't. She has a broken nose and two black eyes and 10 stitches in the back of her head. Who is this and why did he attack Lily?_"

Bill said "_He is a muggle. That's all we know." _

_"We are going to have to use the felly fone to call the pops people. Make sure all the kids know to hide everything magical._" Charlie said messing up the muggle terms.

We all nodded in agreement an started to use our wands to hide all things of our world. I didn't notice but I was silently crying.

Hermione walked over and put a hand on my shoulder I flinched but turned around and looked at her. She pulled me into a hug. I started sobbing. Loudly. I never cried. Growing up with all brothers I had to work hard to show I was just as tough as them. The only time I cried was the funerals after the war. Everyone stopped working and stared at me but I didn't care.

Lily ran over to us and started to hug me too murmuring that she was alright and that it was ok. Soon my brothers and "sisters" all joined in. After five minutes I stopped crying and we broke apart. My brothers all stared at me tears glistening on the edges of their eyes. At the sight of me broken and scared.

**Lily's POV**

I looked at the clock it was only three in the morning and I didn't go to bed till eleven. I slowly let go of my mom and walked over into the sitting room on the couch. Watching everyone work and talk. They had decided to let Aunt Hermione be the one to call and talk to the police because she was muggle born and knew how to.

After she placed the call she told everyone that they would come and ask questions about the guy and do we know him and do we give enemies.

Grandma had stayed upstairs with all the kids while this was going on. Soon enough the police arrived. My uncles undid the spells that they had placed upon the man but Uncle George gave him a sleeping draught so he wouldn't wake up.

_Knock. Knock. _I jumped at the noise even though I knew they were coming. A fat man with gray hair came in and took the man and put him in the back of their car then came in and sat down followed by a skinny woman with blonde hair she was young. I had already sat down on the couch with mum and Aunt Hermione on each side of me and the rest of my aunts and uncles stood along the walls. The cops came and sat down in the arm chairs opposite of the couch. They looked at me and you could see their eyes widen at the sight of me. The woman spoke first.

_"I am Officer Kemishio and this is Officer Smite. We are here about a breaking and entering and assault." _She said looking at her notes.

_"So who called the police?" _Officer Smite asked.

_"I did." _Aunt Hermione said

_"So you said that a man had broken into your house this morning and attacked your niece." _Officer Kemishio said Aunt Hermione nodded.

_"I'm guessing this is your niece." _she said I nodded this time

_"I'm Lily." _I rasped out.

_"Ok Lily can you tell me what happened?" _She said softly I told them what happened and they took notes. When I finished. They asked my mum, my aunts and my uncles some follow-up questions.

_"We are almost finished with the report. We just need some pictures of Lily's wounds." _she said pulling out a camera and walking over to Lily.

_"Your head it is already stitched up did you go to a hospital?" _she asked confused.

_"No, Layla is a nurse, she stitched it up. Lily was losing too much blood to keep it open any longer and I already took some pictures of before and after for you." _Hermione said handing her a camera

_"Oh, thank you." _Officer Smite said looking through the photos.

_"These will work. Thank you for your cooperation." _He said turning to leave.

_"Wait!" _Mum said suddenly. They stopped and looked at her.

_"Can you tell us anything about this man who attacked my daughter?"_ She asked

_"I can tell you that he is a wanted man who has been on the run for months. And that he probably just came in to steal some food and just freaked out when Lily came in the room." _Officer Smite said

_"Wanted?" I asked "What for?"_ the Officers looked at each other than sighed.

_"He is a serial rapist and murder." _I felt mum grab me tighter

_"So let's just be thankful that Lily fought back and got away." _Officer Smite said

_"We will just be on our way then." _Officer Kemishio said

**Ginny's POV**

After the officers left we sat in silence not talking and barley breathing. It was only about five in the morning. Then we heard George's stomach growl and we all cracked up laughing. We made our way into the kitchen and saw the big mess that the burglar made so we decided to go out to eat for breakfast.

_"Lily"_ Layla said

_"Yes."_ Lily answered

_"Now, that the police have left I can fix your nose, but bruises have to heal on their own."_ She replied

_"Okay"_ Lily said walking over to her.

_"It may hurt a little but it will be over quick." _

_"Not as much as it did getting it." _Lily shrugged

_"Ready? Episkey!" _Layla said

Everyone expected Lily to show a reaction to the spell but she didn't.

_"Hey." _George said we all looked at him

_"Al and James gave Finn two black eyes yesterday."_ We all nodded yes.

_"Well him and Lils will be a matching set of raccoons then. Now lets eat!"_

**See you in a little while.**  



	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry it has taken me longer to update than usual, I've been busy with the start of school. It is a short chapter. I hope you like.**

**Chapter 11**

**Lily's POV**

By the time everyone was done eating it was time to go to King's Cross Station. We went back to The Burrow to grab all of the kids trunks. Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy had arranged for four ministry cars to come pick everyone up. Everyone piled into cars and we set out for our destination. I had got out some sunglasses and put them on to cover my black and swollen eyes at least until we were on the train. None of my family had seen my eyes since the sun had come up.

We made it to platform 9 ¾ at ten. We were so early that we were the only family there yet so we loaded our trunks and put our animals into what compartment we wanted. Then we went back out to say goodbye to our parents.

Everyone had just stepped off the train when we heard a loud "_Crack!" _and then another loud _"Crack!" _and then a third _"Crack!"_ we all jumped at the sound. Especially me. We turned around to see who had just disapparated.

_"Dad!" _I yelled running over to him and hugging him tightly. He laughed hugging me back as mum and my brothers joined us. I could see Rose, Hugo and Aunt Hermione running to Uncle Ron and Grandma to Grandpa.

All of a sudden I felt my dad stiffen and push us back. He looked at me and said

_"I heard that you are pregnant. Tell me it is not true."_ I looked to mum her face was serious.

_"Where did you hear that?"_ I asked avoiding answering him

_"It doesn't matter. Answer me! Tell me you are not pregnant!" _He said getting angry

_"Well I wouldn't want to lie to you dad." _I said taking a couple of steps backward

_"What! You have to be kidding! You are fourteen and my baby girl."_ he whined getting mad and sad at the same time

_"Well I'm not going to be the baby pretty soon." _I said winking at my mum

_"What does that mean?" _He said exclaimed_ "That you are or aren't."_

_"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" _I yelled

_"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU!" _He yelled back pointing at my clothes.

I took a step back and said

_"Because it is true. I was just playing a trick on the boys using mum's pregnancy test. Since it was positive I used it to trick the boys into thinking it was me not mum."_ I exclaimed then quickly covered my mouth with my hands. When dads hands widened at me mentioning mum.

_"What?" _he gasped out looking at mum who had the biggest grin on her face

_"I was going to tell you when you got back." _she said_ "Why are you back?"_

_"They let us leave when the rumor about Lily hit us." _dad said

_"Are we really having another baby?" _dad asked taking a step towards mum. She shook her head. Dad grabbed mum and spun her around in a circle. She started laughing and so did he.

_"But mum you aren't having a baby"_ I said

_"We aren't?" _Dad asked looking at me

_"No, you are having triplets" _I said

Dad gasped and stumbled a bit like he was going to faint. Al and James grabbed his arms to steady him.

"Good luck!" Uncle Ron said slapping dad on his back

"Well you are having twins so good luck to you too." Uncle George said

Uncle Ron spun around real fast to face Aunt Hermione she just smiled. Then Uncle Ron fainted and fell to the floor. Everyone chuckled at him.

Then Grandpa spoke up

"So Ginny and Hermione are pregnant did we miss anything else."

"Yes, Somethings good one thing bad." Mum said

"Audrey, Layla, Fleur, and Angelina are pregnant with twins too." Aunt Hermione said

"What is the bad thing?" Dad asked. Mum looked towards me and nodded. I slowly took off my sunglasses. Everyone gasped at the sight off my eyes. I had looked at them in the bathroom before we left I knew they were bad black and blue swollen to the size of my fists.

**Ginny's POV**

"Lily, what happened?" Harry asked Lily. Lily took a deep breath and went to speak, but I cut her off.

"A muggle man broke it to the Burrow last night and Lily heard them and he attacked her."

Harry quickly pulled Lily into a hug. His eyes were starting to tear up.

"Where in the BLOODY HELL is this guy I'm going to kill him." Harry screamed before he disapparated away.

"Where did he go?" Ron asked just now waking up from his fainting episode.

**Sorry it is short. Been busy. See you soon. Expect chapter 12 by monday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this is late and short. My laptop charger broke so I haven't been able to write or update. This is the only time I would be able to get to a computer for the next couple of weeks. So I may not update till I get a new charger which will be a while.**

**Chapter 12**

**Ginny's POV**

_"HARRY!"_ I yelled after he disappeared I looked around at my family wondering what to do. Ron started to stand up.

_"He will be back."_ Dad said as more people started to show up to put their kids on the train. We watched and talked to familiar faces and as new faces came. Dad always liked to guess which kids were muggle born and try to talk to their parents. Soon it was time for us to rush the kids onto the train and say are goodbyes.

_"See you at christmas!"_ Mum yelled

_"Goodbye James! Goodbye Albus! Goodbye Lily!"_ I yelled

_"Au Revoir! Stay out of trouble! Study for your Exams, O.W.L.S., and N.E.W.T.S!"_ Fleur yelled

_"Rox I expect the best qudditch year ever. Stay out of trouble Fred you better not get more than three weeks of detention a month."_ Angelina yelled

Audrey was crying while waving goodbye. All of the guys just waved. The train slowly started to roll forward slowly gathering speed till it rolled out of sight. Once the train left we said goodbye till Sunday supper at mum and dads. I rushed away as fast as I could I had to go find Harry before he did something stupid.

**Lily's POV**

As the train rolled away we all split up to go find are friends. I was worried about dad how he had just left, but I just pushed it aside I can't worry about that now. I was making my way down the train trying to find at least one of my friends. Then I saw Mysterie yelling at some fifth year. I slowly walked up and heard

"_Nargles are real! Mum has seen them and studied them. You can read all about it in_ _The Quibbler!_" Myst yelled the boy rolled his eyes and went into his compartment.

"Causing all sorts of problems I see." I joked as I walked up behind her

She turned around quickly and smirked.

"Trying my hardest to show everyone how charming I am." I laughed

"AHHH!" someone screamed from behind us we turned around just in time to see a someone fling themselves at us. We tumbled to the floor and started laughing. I looked up to see who it was that knocked me down.

"Ginger you really couldn't just say hello." I laughed

"No Lily of course not. It is me we are talking about. So how was your summer? Did you do anything fun? Go anywhere? Hows Finn? I want to know everything? I heard your pregnant. Tell me the details. Hi Mysti. I missed you guys so much. So tell me anything interesting?" Ginger said really fast as we all stood up

"Wow your such a gossip Ging." Myst said

"Just like her mother according to mum." I whispered to Myst she snickered

"The first thing I want to say is that I am not pregnant." I smiled

"Oofff." I said as Ginger flung herself at me giving me a hug and knocking my sunglasses off at the same time.

"Ohh thank goodness I don't know what I would have done if you were pregnant. Omg Lily what happened to your face?" she yelled pulling back to see my swollen eyes

"Shhh!" I said putting my glasses back on and grabbing their hands and leading them to the first empty compartment.

**Ginny's POV**

"Harry!" I called as I stepped into our home. No answer maybe he went to The Burrow. I thought as I was about to disapparate I heard someone shuffling around upstairs.

"Harry!" I called again. Starting to get worried that someone had broken into my house.

"Gin! Is that you?" He called out I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Harry what are you doing?" I asked as I walked into his office he had parchment everywhere

"I'm trying to find out as much as I can about that man." he said

"What man?" I said confused

"The one that attacked my daughter." He yelled

"Our daughter." I pointed out calmly "Did you find anything?" I asked suddenly interested

"Not yet but I have only just started. I went by The Burrow first to checkout the scene." He said walking over to me

"Is there anything I could help with?" I asked

"Yes tell me everything that happened. Every detail that you know of." He said pulling me over to the arm chairs on the side of the room.

I slowly told him what had happened. You could see different emotion play across his face as I talked.

"Thats it!" Harry said as he jumped up and ran over to some parchment

**Lily's POV**

"Woah. Lily slow down. What is wrong? What happened?" Myst said as I pulled her and Ginger into the compartment.

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't want you guys to make this into a big deal." I said

"Lily what happened?" Ginger asked nicely

"Some guy broke into The Burrow late last night and attacked me when I came downstairs. He threw me up against the wall and I cut my head and he punched me." I said while gesturing to my eyes and the stitches in the back of my head.

"Oh my goodness!" Ginger squealed tears starting to form in her eyes

"Lily. That's horrible." Myst said hugging me as we sat down in the compartment

This is my little summary of the Weasley/Potter kids.

Victorie: Blonde hair with red tint and hazel eyes. Graduated from Hogwarts is currently dating Teddy Lupin. Works with Hermione on house elf rights.

Dominique: Blonde with red streak and blue eyes 7th year at Hogwarts. Friends with Jessie and Colt Wood.

Roxanne: Black hair with red tint brown eyes 7th year at Hogwarts friends with Parker and Harley Davies.

James: Black hair brown eyes 6th year at Hogwarts friends with Fred Weasley and Fitz Finnigan.

Fred: Black with red tint brown eyes 6th year at Hogwarts friends with James Potter and Fitz Finnigan.

Albus: Black hair green eyes 5th year at Hogwarts friends with Brii Thomas and Colin Creevey II.

Molly: Curly red hair green eyes 5th year at Hogwarts Friends with Rose Weasley and Brii Thomas.

Rose: Red hair blue eyes 5th year at Hogwarts friends with Molly Weasley and Brii Thomas.

Hugo: Red hair brown eyes 4th year at Hogwarts friends with Blake Thomas and Finn Finnigan.

Lily Luna: Red hair brown eyes 4th year at Hogwarts friends with Mysterie Longbottom and Ginger Brown.

Louis William: Red hair Brown eyes 3rd year at Hogwarts friends with Lucy Weasley, Cassia Brown, Faye Longbottom and Cooper Davies.

Lucy: Curly Blonde blue eyes 3rd year at Hogwarts friends with Louis Weasley, Cassia Brown Faye Longbottom and Cooper Davies.

**I will try to update as soon as I can. Sorry if it won't be for a while. Bye for now. I won't abandon this story I will finish it eventually.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. I still haven't gotten a new charger. I typed this up on my phone. Which is a lot more difficult than on a laptop. I also didn't know what to do next. I had the first ten chapters written. That is why I updated so quickly before. Please leave a review about what you would like to see happen right now I'm stuck. At this point I think there will be a lot of time jumps.**** This is just fluff.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Halloween**

**Lily's POV**

School went by as normally as every year. We got letters from our mum's every couple of weeks telling us about the babies and to keep our marks up.

Mum told me that dad had found something out about the guy that broke into The Burrow. He had went all aurour on the subject. Looking into the lives of his other victims and the guys background all together.

When I woke up today I slowly rolled over and looked around the room it seemed like every other Saturday except today was Halloween and we had the Halloween feast and then a costume party. Today was also a Hogsmede trip so students could get material for their costumes.

I got dressed and quickly and made my way to the Great Hall. I was the last one up in my dormitory many people were there. Almost all students from Gryffindor were there. So I quickly found a seat by ny family and friends at the Gryffindor table. I had Lucy and Rose on each side of me and Molly acrossed From me.

"So what are we talking about?" I asked while pouring some syrup onto my blueberry pancakes.

"What sex we want our new siblings to be." Molly said

"I want at least one baby sister. I need a sibling that isn't like Hugo and a little girl is so easy to dress up in cute little dresses and bows." Rose said happily

"A brother. For me." Molly said "I already have Lucy and she is an awesome little sister, but dad would love a boy Arther Percival Weasley. I remember that's what he wanted to name Lucy if she was a boy." she added Lucy made a face

"I'm glad I was a girl." she laughed "two brothers. Yeah, we already have two girls." she said laughingly

"I know I would want a sister. A little mini me. But better I would have a little sidekick for all the pranks I could pull. I said smiling at the thought

Roxie was siting next to Molly joined in "Two brothers that would be just like dad and Uncle Fred I think that would make everyone happy. To have two twin boys that finish each others sentences and play pranks. Ahh." she sighed

Dominique was on Molly's other side said "A tomboy sister that doesn't care about her hair or appearance. That would make dad happy. A girl who can play quidditch and stand up to the boys like Aunt Ginny. Dad really loves his little sister always wished he had a girl just like her." Dom chimed

"Oooh, What about names?" I said very loudly.

* * *

vbcb

**What names do ****you like? Comment.**

**Charlie and Layl****a**

**Fiona**

**Natalia**

**Arabella**

**Daniel**

**Dylan**

**Jake**

**George and ****Angelina**

**Katie**

**Alicia**

**Vaslisa**

**Lee**

**Jordan**

**Mason**

**Hermione and Ron**

**Samantha**

**Daisy**

**Emmaline**

**Christian**

**Jason**

**Maxwell**

**Ginny and Harry**

**Minerva**

**Arianna**

**Addison**

**Violet**

**Charlie**

**Hagrid**

**Remas**

**Cooper**

**Rubeus**

**Percy and Audrey**

**Mara**

**Penelope**

**Oliva**

**Arthur**

**Nicholas**

**Christopher**

**Bill and Fleur**

**Felicity**

**Elizabeth**

**Calliope**

**Wyatt**

**Simon**

**Elliot**

* * *

**I'm sorry it is so short but I'm getting a headache and my thumbs hurt from typing this. I'm really sorry. Leave comments to help.**

* * *

**What sexes do you think the babies should be? Help with names and sexes! In the end I'm going to pick what I like or what I think is the best.**


End file.
